


2

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

“Hey Dippingsauce! What are you up to?! Some kind of weird stuff? With…pigs or something…?”

“Nope, Mabes! I’m just doing, uh, nerd stuff? Not weird, just…nerdy…”

After a beat of silence, the twins exchanged a sullen glance of frustration.

“This is literally the dumbest thing we’ve ever done,” Mabel said.

“Yes,” Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m not sure why I thought acting like our counterparts from that other dimension could have been interesting.”

“Probably because you’re an idiot,” Mabel said matter-of-factly.

“Careful,” he growled.

Mabel set a hand on her hip and mocked him with her eyes. “What, are you going to ‘nerd’ me to death?” She slapped the bolo from his neck while his anger flared. 

Dipper grabbed her collar and yanked her to him, eyes blazing. Her eyes were furious too, but with a cold blue glow that was rapidly growing. He smacked her headband off so it wouldn’t grow anymore.

“You think I can’t beat you in a fight without magic?” she snarled at him. She grabbed his shoulders, her perfect nails digging through his jacket.

“No, I don’t think you can,” he said. He reached his free hand to small of her back to pull her against him. Dipper kissed her deeply, though their open eyes removed any romanticism from the act.

Mabel’s right hand snapped to his neck. Nails breaking the skin around his trachea, pain pushed him away. She socked him in the solar plexus with her left, drawing blood as he collapsed out of her grip to his knees with a breathless gasp. 

His grip on her collar was steadfast though, and, while she mostly kept her poise, Mabel was forced to lean over, several buttons popping off her top. Dipper let go as he struggled to reign in the choking spasms, giving Mabel time to steady herself.

 _Well, this outfit is ruined,_ she thought, looking down to see her bra blatantly obvious to the whole world. She looked to Dipper, still coughing on his knees.

She kicked him in the chest lightly, yet hard enough to throw him on his back. He tried to turn to his side, but she sat on his waist to pin him in place. He glanced at her, cute rage glinting in his eyes, then flung his fist backhanded at her face.

Mabel caught it easily and slammed it to the ground. Snatching his other wrist she held it to the ground too. Dipper glared at her, finally able to breath, albeit raggedly.

Mabel leaned over him until their noses touched. “I’m in charge tonight, brother dear,” she said with an evil grin.


End file.
